Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Hunt for the Sith
by MandoCommando
Summary: Sequel to The End of All Things: Anakin and Ahsoka are sent the find the truth about the Sith and go after Darth Cyclone, but the sith lord and his dark master have plans for the two jedi...
1. Chapter 1: Bespin Conquered

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Hunt for the Sith

Chapter 1: Bespin Conquered

_There are two sides to every conflict_

**Conquest! Only weeks after the destruction of the **_**Drill**_**, the Batooine Empire has invaded and conquered the neutral world of Bespin in order to get tibanna gas without having to purchase it. As the citizens of Cloud City and other repulsorlift minning colonies are subjucted to a military occupation, the Sith Lord Darth Cyclone leaves the city and returns the his flagship, the **_**Call of Malachor**_**.**

Darth Cyclone walked through the doors into the communications chamber in his personal penthouse above the bridge complex of his flagship, the doors closing behind him. A hologram of his master, appeared, and the sith lord kneeled before it, and spoke.

"Master, the Bespin system now belongs to us. The first shipments of tibanna gas will be sent to Batooine in a standard week."

"You have done well, my friend.", the dark, sinister voice of the Dark Lord replied. "As for the now, I have selected the officer who will replace General Norton. Colonel Servun Strarrabus will take up the position he left behind. He is currently at the orbital base over Telos. Go there and perform the promotion ceremony. Then I want you to go to the academy on Korriban and inspect the training operations for yourself."

"It will be done, my master.", Cyclone replied.

Meanwhile, at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Ahsoka was sitting at a computer in the jedi archives. Anakin approached her and she looked up from the computer.

"Hello, master.", she said, smiling.

"Hello, Ahsoka. I was out in the city, and guess who I found?", Anakin said.

"What?"

"Our little friend.", Anakin said, gestering to his side.

Ahsoka looked past her master and saw R2-D2 wheeling his way over to them.

"Artoo!", Ahsoka said, almost shouting. The togruta girl stood up in a hurry and ran to the little astromech.

"I thought he was destroyed on Dargoon!, she said.

"So did I. After we left, the wreckage of that battle became a working place for salvagers. One of them found Artoo, broken, and sold him to a mechanic. That mechanic fixed him up and sold him to a droid dealer here on Coruscant. I bought him from the dealer, Kyrx was his name.", Anain exclaimed.

The two jedi and the astomech noticed Master Windu, who was walking over to them.

"I hate to interupt this reunion, but the Council requests you're presence, Skywalker, and padawan Tano."

"Alright, master.", Anakin said.

The three followed the jedi master out of the archives.

**A/N: Review**


	2. Chapter 2: The Council's Theory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Chapter 2: The Council's Theory

Anakin and Ahsoka entered the council chamber. Bowing before their masters in respect, the jedi knight and the padawan waited and listened.

"A mission, we have for you, Skywalker and padawan Tano.", said Grand Master Yoda.

"We believe that Count Dooku and Darth Cyclone are the two Sith in charge of their insidious order.", said Master Mundi.

"Only two, always. No more, no less.", Yoda added.

"The Sith must fall!", said Anakin.

"All in do time. When the force is brought into balance, the Sith will be no more.", said Master Windu.

"Masters, if I may, where will our mission take us? I mean, where do we begin?", Ahsoka asked.

"Go to Korriban, the ancient tombworld of the Sith, you will. Search for clues of the past in the ruins of the old academy.", Yoda instructed.

"But you must be cautious; the planet is very strong in the dark side. The spirits of the ancient sith haunt the surface, and the ghosts of the ancient dark lords wander their tombs, preying on those who follow the light.", warned Master Mundi.

"Rumors, there are, of one of the Lost Twenty, residing on Korriban. Seek him out, you might. A master who walks the line betwwen the light and the dark.", Yoda suggested.

Across the galaxy, on the surface of Iridoria, Darth Cyclone's personal transport, the _Sovereign_, came to a rest outside of an enclave. A group of humanoids covered in yellow body armor with their faces hidden behind large visors approched the craft. The boarding ramp lowered and two humans covered in black armor with black cloaks wielding polarms marched down onto the ground. After the two guards stepped to the sides of the ramp, Darth Cyclone walked down the ramp. Flanked by the two guards, he approached the leader of the group.

"We rarely get visits from you're kind, offworlder. You are aware of our species' reputation, yes?", the leader asked.

"Indeed, Iridorian. I know you and you're people have a thirst for blood that can only be quenched with a violent bloodbath. I know you and you're clan are mercenaries. Very deadly ones, even for iridorians.", Darth Cyclone responded.

"You seek to hire us, I take it?", the leader asked.

"Precisely. Work as a special ops unit on behalf of the Batooine Empire, and you and you're clan shall not only be rewarded with great wealth, but with great bloodshed as well."

"As if we needed a reason to kill people. Money is nice and essential, yes, but the true reward is tasting your enemy's blood and watching them die. You've got yourself an iridorian clan."

"Marvelous. What shall I call you by, clan leader?"

"My name will suffice. I am Zezzar."

"Very well. I shall depart now. I have business elsewhere. I shall contact you soon with you're first mission."

"We'll be waiting."

Darth Cyclone and the two guards returned to the _Sovereign_ and left the planet.

**A/N: Review**


	3. Chapter 3: Ceremony on Telos

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Chapter 3: Ceremony on Telos

On the surface of Telos IV, at the capital city of Thani, Thousands of Batooine troopers and B1 and B2 battle droids paraded through the city streets, with thousands and thousands of citizens cheering and waving flags. Marching bands blew horns and banged drums as the parades combined and came to a halt at the steps of the governor's estate. At the top of the steps, a large group of men covered from head to toe in jet black armor and cloaks armed with silver polarms that gleamed in the sun stood at attention. In front of them stood Darth Cyclone and a Batooine colonel. The Sith Lord spoke.

"Good people of Telos, soldiers and droids of the Batooine Empire, we are here today to honor a man whose service to his people has become so renowned, your king, Lord Terror, has seen it fit to promote him to a new rank."

The crowds of citizens roared with cheers and applause as the colonel stepped forward and kneeled before Cyclone. The Sith Lord continued.

"Colonel Servun Strarrabus, by the people, the military, and the will of our great lord and master, Lord Terror, I hereby declare that you shall be henceforth known as General Strarrabus."

"I thank both you and the king, my lord. I accept this honor.", the new general replied.

"Rise, general."

General Strarrabus rose and faced the crowds of the people and the formations of the troopers and battle droids. The people applauded and cheered as the troopers and battle droids shouted with approval.

"Huzaah!!! Huzaah!!! Huzaah!!!"

Elsewhere, the _Twilight _entered orbit of Coruscant as the _G9 Rigger _was prepped for hyperspace. Soon, it was off, en route to Korriban.

**A/N: Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival on Korriban

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Chapter 4: Arrival on Korriban.

The _Twilight_ came out of hyperspace over Korriban, the ancient tombworld of the Sith.

"I'm going to touch down at the spaceport Dreshdae. We'll start our search from there.", said Anakin as the sip entered the atmosphere.

Meanwhile, in the central chamber of the ancient academy, A bald human male in a sith master robe stood in the center under the skylight. Darth Cyclone approached him. The bald man bowed in respect before greeting his superior.

"Lord Cyclone, welcome to the academy. I trust everything is as it should be?"

"Indeed, Master Gorvan. I am pleased with the training operations here. The Dark Lord will be too once I report to him. Tell me, how many students are currently enrolled here?", Cyclone asked.

"Approximately one hundred and two, my lord. Fiffteen of which will be ready to become Sith Knights soon."

"Marvelous"

The two sith stopped an stood silent for a moment.

"I sense it too.", said Master Gorvan.

"The jedi are here on Korriban.", Cyclone exclaimed.

"Shall I send the assassins for them?", Gorvan asked.

"No, let's see what they are here for first."

"Yes, my lord."

Meanwhile, Anakin and Ahsoka left the _Twilight_ and headed into Dreshdae. The doors to the town outside the landing bay were closed, with a small monitor to the right on the wall. The two jedi walked over to it. An image of a human male appeared on the screen and greeted them.

"Welcome to Dreshdae, visitors. Let's see if you're ship's in the memory... ah here it is! So, the _Twilight_ is back? Here for a supply stop as usual?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?", Anakin asked, confused.

"You're ship is the _Twilight_, one of the freighters of the Hutt Cartel. Wha- ya don't work for the Hutts?", the man asked, cunfused as well.

"No, we don't.", Ahsoka replied.

"So, she's gotten new ownership now? Alright then. Just pay the docking fee and you can head on in. Twentyfive credits."

"Why do we need to pay a fee?", Anain asked.

"Because this isn't a private landing bay, that's why."

"What if we don't pay the fee?", Ahsoka asked, annoyed.

"Then ya don't go in. And security makes ya leave in five minutes or less."

"I'd like to see them try!", Ahsoka said, raising her voice.

"You'll have to excuse her. Here's you're credits.", Anakin said, inserting the money into a slot next to the monitor.

"Good. Now enjoy your stay here on Korriban.", the man said before the monitor went black. The doors opened and the two jedi headed into Dreshdae.

**A/N: Review**


	5. Chapter 5: Joining the Sith

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Chapter 5: "Joining" the Sith

Anakin and Ahsoka strolled through Dreshdae. It wasn't as much as a bustling spaceport like Mos Eisley on Tatooine, but it was still a busy place of business in its own right. Merchants sold their wares in shops and stalls, mercenaries scouted for jobs, spacers purchased supplies for their ships such as food stores and fuel, and pretty much everyone from these classes joined the locals for drinks in the cantina, The Drunk Side. The two jedi left the town and headed for an ancient stone doorway built into the face of a cliff with statues of sith on both sides guarding it. The doors were sealed and lone human male, armed and armored identically to the guards in the Batooine Empire, stood guard.

"Halt!", he said as the two jedi neared the doors.

"Uh... hello. Can we go in?", said Anakin, surprised to find someone barring their entry.

"You do not wear the medallions of students. You will not pass.", the guard replied.

"Medallions?", Ahsoka asked.

"I am here to keep intruders from entering the academy, not answer you're questions, child."

"Let's go, snips.", said Anakin.

The two jedi went back to Dreshdae. They went into the cantina. Inside, humans and aliens sat at the bar, enjoying drinks as the band played tunes and female twilek dancers performed. Anakin and Ahsoka sat at one of the tables, knowing that the noise of the patrons and the music would drown out their conversation.

"I thought the sith academy was in ruins and abandoned.", said Ahsoka.

"I guess not. Who knows how many sith are in there. If they find out who we are, we'll be walking into a slaughter.", Anakin replied.

"Master, won't the sith recognize you're face? You're exploits have no doubt earned their contempt."

"Hmmm... you're right, snips. You'll have to get one of those medallions and go inside, alone."

"I can do it master."

"These aren't droids, Ahsoka. These are sith. If they find out who you are they'll kill you without a second thought."

"I'll be fine master.", said Ahsoka, getting up.

Outside The Drunk Side, the togruta girl started looking around. Suddenly, she heard a little cry of joy.

"Mommy!", cried a little twilek boy as he ran over to his mother, who sweeped him up in her arms and held him close.

"Quoldo! My baby! Your safe! I was so worried!", she exclaimed.

"Mommy, this nice boy helped me find you!", the little boy said, pointing to a teenage human boy with black hair in the robes of a sith student.

"Oh, thank you stranger!", the mother said with joy.

"No problem, ma'am. Safe travels to you both.", the sith student said.

Ahsoka was beyond surprised. She was mystified. This young man was one of the sith. The sith! The ones who she had been taught were merciless and cruel with no emotions except hate and anger. The sith were evil! Sick and evil! That was what she had always told herself. This made no sense.

Lost in her thoughts, Ahsoka didn't notice that the student had walked over to her.

"Hello, jedi.", he said.

"Huh? What?!", Ahsoka said loudly, pulled out of her thoughts.

"Why are you on Korriban? Can I safely say you've left the Jedi Order and are here to join the Sith? Someone like you would be a great prospect for the masters."

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I have left the Order.", she lied.

The boy smiled in approval.

"Good. You were wasted with them. With us, you can be free. Here, take this medallion. Go to the accademy and speak to Master Gorvan. He will decide if your worthy."

"What if I'm not?"

"Then he'll send you on your way."

**A/N Review**


	6. Chapter 6: Into the Academy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Chapter 6: Into the Academy

Ahsoka arrived at the doors to the academy. The same guard stopped her.

"I told you to-", the guard fell silent upon seeing the medallion around her neck. "Ah, you've been accepted into the Sith. Congratulations, you may enter. Go directly to the central chamber and speak with Master Gorvan.", the guard instructed.

The ancient doors opened and Ahsoka walked in, the doors closing behind her. Once she reached the central chamber, she walked over to the Sith Master.

"Master Gorvan?", she asked.

"Yes? Ah... the jedi.", he replied.

Ahsoka froze in terror.

"You wear the medallion of the student. Someone has found you to be worthy."

Ahsoka said nothing.

"I make the final decision on such matters, however. I sense the force is strong in you, young one. Very strong. But it is weighed down by fear, and the ignorance of the jedi. Tell me, young one, what do you know of the Sith? What lies have your masters polluted you're mind with?"

"I-I know that the Sith are a gr-great power. A force to be reckoned with."

"Indeed? You did not learn that from the jedi. I take it you wish to join us? If so then your journey to power begins here."

"I seek to join you.", Ahsoka lied, stilling her fear.

"Then you are free. I have sensed you're heart and soul. You are worthy. Welcome to the Sith."

"Thank you, master.", Ahsoka said, bowing.

Master Gorvan smiled.

"Very well. Your training shall commence tomorrow. Tell me the code of the Sith first thing in the morning. For now, one of your fellow students will show you to you're room."

Ahsoka turned and saw the same boy from Dreshdae walk up to her.

"Come with me.", he said.

The togruta and the human left the central chamber and walked down one of the hallways.

"You have a name?", the boy asked.

"Ahsoka", she answered, then regreted it. What if the sith knew her name?!

"Ahsoka? That's a pretty name. I'm Kyno, Kyno Voran.", he replied.

Once they reached her room, the doors opened automatically. Ahsoka walked in and Kyno stayed in the hallway.

"See you tomorrow.", Kyno said smiling.

"Good night", Ashoka replied, smiling as well.

Once the doors closed her smile faded quickly as she realized, she was going to spend the night in a sith academy!

**A/N: Review**


	7. Chapter 7: In the Academy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Chapter 7: In The Academy

Ahsoka woke from her slumber. It had not been an easy night. The togruta girl had debated whether or not to sleep at all, for fear that one of the sith would kill her in her sleep. She sat up on her bed, remembering that she had to learn the Code of the Sith. Looking to her left, she saw a shelf that was filled with ancient data storage devices called books. Ahsoka had read about them at the jedi temple. She picked out a few and looked them over. One was titled, _The Code of The Sith_. She set the others down and opened it up. The book had pages that featured every phrase of the code as well as paragraphs defining each of the phrases. Ahsoka felt her emotions flare as she read the book. Every phrase went against what she had been taught as a jedi. Still, she reasoned, she had to learn the code in order to earn the trust of Master Gorvan. After she was finished, Ahsoka put the books back on the shelf and walked over to her room's refresher. It featured all the basic sanitary necessitites. After prparing herself, Ahsoka left her room and headed for the central chamber. She found Master Gorvan waiting for her.

"Good morning, Ahsoka. I trust you have studied our ancient code?", Gorvan asked.

"Yes... master. Yes I have.", Ahsoka answered.

"Then finish the code as I speak it.", Gorvan istructed, "Peace is a lie, there is only...", he stopped and waited for Ahsoka to answer.

"Passion", Ahsoka finsihed.

"Through passion I gain..."

"Strength"

"Through strength I gain..."

"Power"

"Through power I gain..."

"Victory"

"Through victory..."

"My chains are broken..."

"The force shall free me.", Gorvan finished, "Yes, you have correctly spoken the code. This is good, but saying and knowing are two different things. Tell me, true of false, victory is desireable through any means."

"False", Ahsoka answered.

"Yes, you know the code. Impressive. Go now to the cafetorium, young one, and eat you're breakfast. You cannot train on an empty stomach."

"Thank you... master."

Ahsoka left the central chamber and walked down a hall toward the cafeteria. Once she was gone, Darth Cyclone entered the chamber from another hallway.

"How long must we keep up this charade, my lord?", Gorvan asked.

"Not much longer. Just until we discover why she and her master came here.", Cyclone answered.

"And them what? I don't think she will join us for real."

"Yes, you are right, for now, at least. She will join us in due time. She will come to our way of thinking."

"I must admit, my lord, she does have the heart of a true sith. She yearns for graeter power."

"Which is why she will one day become a true champion of the dark side. Of this, I have little doubt.", Cyclone said with pride.

**A/N: Review**


	8. Chapter 8: Flight from the Academy

Chapter 8: Flight from the Academy

Ahsoka had finsihed her breakfast and was walking down a hallway. When she turned a corner, she ran into Kyno.

"Oh! Sorry, Kyno.", she said.

"It's alright, Ahsoka.", Kyno replied.

"Hey Kyno?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, why are there so many sith here? What about the rule of two?"

At this, Kyno burst into a fit of laughter. Once he recovered, he answered.

"Oh, Ahsoka! I know you your serious, but it's still funny! This is the Batooine Sith Order. The Order of the Sith Lords is the order your thinking of. They are the ones who follow that junk. They weaken themselves knowingly and willingly! They are false sith. We are true sith."

"Huh?"

"We don't limit our numbers to only two! We are in the hundreds, and growing. Darth Cyclone is a Sith Lord, and his master, Darth Terror, is the true Dark Lord of the Sith."

"What about Count Dooku?"

"He is one of the false sith. His master's false order and our order are allies in this war, but nothing more."

"Who is Dooku's master?", Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know. Master Gorvan, Lord Cyclone, and Lord Terror know, but they keep it a secret. It is not our place to question them, however.", Kyno answered.

"Oh, thank you."

"Of course, fellow student."

The two exchanged bows of respect, and went about their ways. Little did either of them know, that Darth Cyclone had been watching them from the shadows.

Darkness decended on Korriban. Well, night darkness. It always has sith darkness. Ahsoka had spent the day training with Master Gorvan. Once she was certain that the last sith had gone to their rooms and fallen asleep, she quietly slipped out of her room. The togruta girl made her way to the central chamber. Once she entered the chamber, ancint stone doors closed and locked behind her. The other doors around the chamber followed. Ahsoka noticed a figure step into the moon light that emenated from the skylight. It was a human male with brown hair wearing the robes and cape of a Sith Lord. His head was down, so Ahsoka could not see his face. The sith raised his head and looked upon her.

"Leaving so soon, jedi?", Darth Cyclone asked.

"D-Darth Cyclone?How...", Ahsoka tried to ask, gripped with fear.

"Did you really think you could fool the Sith so easily?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping..."

"How cute. Now, thanks to you, I know why you came here."

"So what now? You intend to kill me so the council doesn't learn the truth?"

"Oh no, my dear. You see, my master wants the truth to be revealed."

"What?"

"The Batooine Sith Order and the Order of the Sith Lords have coexisted for thousands of years. Lord Terror has grown rather tired of the Republic and the Jedi being so ignorant. He wants them to know that it is he and his order that will crush the Republic and destroy the Jedi."

After a long moment, Ahsoka spoke.

"So, what happens now."

"The choice is yours, Ahsoka. You spent the entire day here at the academy. Tell me, ever once during you're stay, were you treated with hate and cruelty?"

"Well... no, no I was not."

"And the Jedi told you that you would be treated as such if you ever joined us."

"Well... yes. They did."

"They lied to you, Ahsoka. What else have they lied to you about I wonder?"

"Stop! Even if they did lie, it must have been for a good reason."

"Can you be so sure? You pledged you're life to them, and they decieved you. I ask you, Ahsoka, is that right? Is that what friends do?"

"Stop it!"

"They lied to you so you would believe what they wanted you to believe. That way, they could control you better."

"No! That's not true!"

"They made you their puppet Ahsoka, and Anakin is the handler pulling you're strings."

"No! That cannot be!"

"They see you as a mindless drone, Ahsoka. A tool to be used when needed, and when you die, they will just replace you with a new one."

"No! Noooo!"

"But it doen't have to be this way, Ahsoka. The force is strong in you. Very strong. You have the potential to become a champion!"

"What... do you mean?"

"Join us, Ahsoka. Join us for real. With our help, you can free yourself of the shackles the Jedi have placed upon you."

"What?"

"Let me help you, Ahsoka. Let me help you reach you're true pontential, the power and knowlage you deserve. Just train under our teachings, and you're journey to freedom will begin!"

"I-I will... join... NO!! NEVER!!!"

"Quiet, jedi. People are sleeping, you know."

"I will never join you!"

"Such ashame."

Darth Cyclone drew and ignited his lightsaber. The red blade cast a glow on the stone floor. The stone doors behind Ahsoka opened.

"I am sparing you're life, Ahsoka, so that you might one day see the truth. I have told you, now you just need to accept it. When you do, feel free to return to us. The offer stands. Now go, before I change my mind."

Ahsoka turned and ran out of the academy as fast as she could.


	9. Chapter 9: Escape from Korriban

Chapter 9: Escape From Korriban

Ahsoka hurried down the streets of Dreshdae, frantically searching for her master. Meanwhile, a Batooine gunship came to rest outside of the town. A company of Batooine troopers ran down the ramp onto Korriban's barren landscape.

"Into the town! Double-time!", a captain shouted.

Ahsoka ran into the Drunk Side. The cantina was almost empty. She found Anakin at a table, asleep. She ran over to and frantically shook him awake.

"Master! Wake up!", she said almost shouting.

"What?! Are we under attack?", the jedi knight said upon awakening.

"No! We have to leave now!", Ahsoka replied, pulling him up out his seat.

The two jedi ran out of the cantina and toward the landing bay. The Batooine troopers ran out of an alleyway and cut them off from the hangar. The soldiers raised their blaster rifles as their jedi adversaries drew and ignited their lightsabers.

"Men, fi-", the captain was interrupted by a beeping on his commlink. "Excuse me everyone, I have to take this...", he said pressing a button on his wristguard.

"Milord? We are right in the middle of this!", the captain said quickly.

"Let them go, captain.", replied the voice of Darth Cyclone.

"Wha-"

"You and your to let them pass.", the sith lord ordered.

"As you wish, milord.", the captain replied. "Let them go", he ordered his troops.

The Batooine troopers split up into two groups to the left and right of their two enemies. They kept their blasters aimed, ready to shoot if attacked. Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged puzzled glances before hurring into the landing bay. Soon after, the _Twilight _took off.

A few weeks later, Darth Cyclone's personal transport took him back to the _Call of Malachor_. In the communications room in the bridge complex, the sith lord contacted a familiar mandalorian via hologram.

"I recieved your transmittion, bounty hunter. Your 'distraction' has just been deployed. Proceed with your mission immediately.", he ordered.

"It's about time. I'm going in.", Talgo replied.

"And make sure my 'agent' and the boy return in one piece, Flong.", the sith lord finished.

A Batooine stealth ship deactivated it's cloaking device over Coruscant. A group of fiffteen centurions flew out of the stealth ship and down to the city-planet below. Talgo Flong, in his personal starship, _Flong's Fist II_, followed them. The giant battle droids began firing their palm-lasers, raining a storm of laserfire down on the Republic prison below. The prison's only turbolaser battery was quickly destroyed. The clone troopers tried in vain to defend the prison. More and more squads of troopers were called out to assist their brethren, leaving the prison's interior largely undefended. Talgo took aim and fired two missiles from his ship. The resulting explosion created a large hole in the roof of the prison. Talgo landed his ship in the blown-out central chamber. Two clone troopers ran into the chamber and were both blasted dead by the mandalorian as he hurried down the boarding ramp. He turned back to his ship as an HK assassin droid appeared.

"Defend the ship, HK.", Talgo ordered.

"As you command...", the droid replied as Talgo ran down a hallway.

"... meatbag", he finished.


End file.
